Shots at Granny's
by BrittmClan
Summary: Belle joins Emma and Killian for some drinks and fun (sort of au- where Hook isn't at fault for Belle's memory loss)


3 glasses hit the bar top in unison, the sound of the glass smacking together drowned out by the jukebox playing across the room. Believe it or not, Granny's was quite the party area after hours. "Ya know, I never thought I'd be friends with someone who's tried killing me. Twice." Belle says, as she seems as if she's thinking back on the times before glancing down the bar at Killian. He winces at the slight reminder of darker times, "Easy mate. You are still technically married to the dark one if you wanna talk about poor choices." He responds, earning a bit of a pout from the brunette who's now regretting bringing up anything. Emma, who's sitting in the middle of them has to chime in, "Hey! You were dating a dark one at one time." She adds giving Hook a smirk, somewhat siding with Belle. He's only impressed with her quick wit and raises an eyebrow at her, "As we're you, love." And suddenly they're all three laughing, because what a past few years it's been for them all. The laughs trail off and it's almost an awkward silence, before Emma adds, "And that... Is why we're drinking. Granny, another round?"

Within seconds three more shots are sat down in front of them. "Here's to surviving the darkness." Killian holds up his glass, the girls follow suit before all three knocking back their drinks. Emma tosses hers down first, a little unceremoniously as it spins on the table, and almost tips off the edge if Granny hadn't moved fast enough to catch it. Giving Emma a look from over her glasses, the other two start laughing as Emma cowards down a little under the state of the older lady. After Granny has taken the other shot glasses as well and walks away, Emma starts laughing as well, dropping her head over on Hook's shoulder. It was safe to say they were feeling a buzz now. "Hey Belle, ya wanna revisit Lacey again, and dance on a bar table or something?" Emma asks as she looks up at Belle still laughing and Belle has suddenly caught the giggles too. Killian starts to think he may be in for a hand full having a higher tolerance than them, although he still is feeling no pain himself. "Oh no. No no no." Belle quickly shakes her head between laughs "Oh come on, at least kick a guys ass in pool for old times sake." Emma begs, and nearly has tears coming out of her eyes from laughing. "Hold on, who is Lacey?" Killian asks holding up a hand, lost at this conversation. "Well, Belle lost her memory one time, and decided she was more of a Lacey." Emma tells him, "And let's just say the bar scene and tight dresses were Lacey's thing." Belle adds in still chuckling. "I'm sorry I had to miss this, mate. I seem to be a fan of tight clothing." Hook smirks, but Emma gives him a glare as to he better stop, and it leaves Belle laughing at both their expressions. "Only on you though, love." He redeems himself, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Emma's cheek. That was all she needed to forgive and forget.

An hour has past now and sure enough Belle and Hook have just finished a game of pool, as Emma sits on the side drinking a beer, which is just fine with her right now. Killian walks over and wraps his arm around Emma's shoulders, and she leans her head against his hip and she's just drunk enough not to care. "Who's ready for another round of shots?" Belle comes over as peppy as ever, and Killian is trying to stop her from asking for Emma's sake but it's too late. "Me!" Emma comes to life again standing up, rather clumsy as Hook holds a hand against her back to support her. "But, I'm scared of Granny." She adds in backing away as she says it. Both Belle and Killian can't help but chuckle. Killian is just fine with this but Belle isn't giving up. "Oh c'mon Emma, you're the savior, you're really gonna let Granny tell you no?" Belle taunts her and Hook backs away, watching in amusement. "Hey she has part wolf in her and I know when to pick my battles." Emma may be drunk but she isn't dumb. Before Belle can protest Emma adds in, "Besides, Killian can charm her." And they both turn to him like he's some kind of God now. He looks at Emma, ready to talk her out of this, but he sees the look on her face, she's happy, she's having fun, and god knows she deserves it. "Fine." He agrees not looking away from Emma. She jumps up and down clapping as they both watch him walk to the counter.

The two girls move to the jukebox, doing their best to read and pick songs as Hook comes back with three shots. "Ask and you shall receive." He grins as he hands them each their glass. Not even bothering to try and make a toast they each take the shot and sit the glasses down on a nearby table. Emma moves her way under Hook's arm wrapping her arms around him. "Okay. I'm a little drunk." She mumbles to him, before turning to Belle. "This is weird, isn't it. I mean I love ya Belle but we've never got to hang out like this before." Belle has braced herself against the jukebox and laughs at Emma's comment. "I guess it is a little uncommon for your son's ex grandmother to be buddies with." And now Emma and her are both laughing as Hook is literally holding Emma up, and she doesn't even let it faze her. "I like it. We should do this more often." Emma says looking to Hook. He can't help but grin. "Whatever you wish, love." He nods and Emma moves in to kiss him, not really caring about pda at this point before they're interrupted. "Closing time you three." Granny hollers from behind the bar, and they all turn to her realizing they are the only three left in there at this point. "Belle I'll walk you home." She adds in, and for some ungodly reason Emma and Belle both are laughing again at that. "Bye Belle." Emma says pushing herself off Killian to give Belle a hug. Killian waves to Granny as he takes Emma's hand and heads out the door.

"Are you as drunk as I am?" Emma asks Killian as he wraps his arm around her and they walk towards home. "I'm a pirate. He have somewhat of a high tolerance. But I do feel quite good." He nods in honesty. "Why'd we decide to walk. God." Emma whines leaning more against Hook. He stops and smirks, "Hop on." He nods leaning forward so she can get on his back. She giggles and jumps on his back, only making them both fall until they're laughing on the ground. They both just sit there laughing with Emma's head against his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asks between laughs and all he can do is nod. They probably shouldn't be sitting in the middle of the sidewalk this late but neither can stop laughing long enough to stand up. So maybe he was just as drunk now. Going to stand up he doesn't even think twice as he picks her up bridal style in his arms and heads toward home, she's still laughing in his arms and he's pretty sure he'll take as many shots as she pleases if he gets to hear this. For once they were in a happy place. No crazy witches or going through hell, they were just living like normal people. He kisses her head and she stares up at him intently. "You're the best. Maybe you're a savior." And that makes him laugh but she is still just staring, like she's amazed at him. "I'm most definitely not a savior, love." He chuckles, and thank god he sees the house in site because he's a little to drunk to be carrying her. "Well. You're my savior." She tells him, as he sits her down at the top of the house stairs. He knows she's probably being silly, but her face is serious and all he can do is lean in and kiss her deeply. "I love you, Emma Swan." He whispers against her lips. "I love you more." She tells him, grinning before taking his hand and pulling him inside.

He's positive he's the most lucky guy in the world, and he spins her around once the door is shut so she's facing him and pulls her close. "I'm glad you had fun tonight." He tells her and she smirks. "Not hard to do with you." They're usually not this cheesy, maybe it was the booze or the fact they're actually able to catch their breath from troubles. "Shall we Netflix and chill?" She asks him rather excitedly and how could he say no, even if it is nearing 1:30 in the morning. "Anything you want. Although, I'm still yet to find out what that means." He thinks out loud and all she does is wink and walk to the bedroom. "I'll meet you in there love. I'll just get us a drink." He calls out. Making them two more drinks, because why not now they're safe at home, he walks into the bedroom when he sees her passed out on the bed. Not even taking the time to take her boots off or pull the covers down. He can't say he's not disappointed, but all he can do is chuckle at her. Sitting thei glasses down he walks over and carefully takes her boots off, meanwhile she doesn't even budge. He pulls the blankets back and scoots her under them before turning off the lights and climbing underneath them with her. She's like a rag doll at this point and hasn't moved at all, so he pulls her closer to him and wraps his arm around her, holding onto her as he too finds it all to easy to fall asleep.


End file.
